borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sniper COMs
I'm a level 40 Hunter looking for a decent Sniper COM (preferably purple rarity) with some amount of ammo regen that someone may be willing to give up/trade/dupe. I haven't been able to find any in my first playthrough or the beginning of my second. I find Hunter, Gunslinger, and Scavenger mods all the time, but rarely a good Sniper COM. I play on PS3 and if anyone is willing to help let me know. Agent519 Teikalen 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC)This may sound a little cheesy to some players, but I got all my top loot like this: Put on a scavenger mod that gives you +scavenge extra items and +find rare item. If you can, have a siren in your game as well with a +find rare item mod. Head to the trash coast (waste the Rakk hive if you like, while you're here) and head right. First you will find a red weapons chest along the cliffside. Keep hugging the right side of this game area, up the hill and through the arch. In the next area are 3 (4?) more red chests. Loot them, then exit. Your game will save. Start a new game, sell your loot at the nearest med station and of course check there for the sniper mod you're looking for before starting the process all over again. It takes 10-12 minutes to clear out the area of baddies and loot, which means about 5 playthroughs an hour. Even without the 'Loot Mods' on you'd have a pretty good chance of finding what you're looking for. (Or at least having the spare change to but what you're looking for from a vendor, but I admit that the best Sniper COM I've found is +85% Crit, +2 carrion call, +9 sniper ammo regen.) This may also result in a lot of Eridian weapons in your inventory, this area seems to have a higher chance of finding them. ---- I have a sniper COM that has sniper ammo regen - I think it is blue. If you are on xbox, I can dupe it for you. Also, if you are going to farm weapons, I would suggest New Haven, since there are 2 red and 3 white chests in town (potentially one additional red and white chest, if you have access to the secret Rider room) you can loot, sell, wash, rinse, repeat without having to hastle with killing anything. If you prefer a challenge, head to Old Haven (at least 4 red and 7 white chests of which I can think of at the moment) or Crimson Fastness (6 red chests); arguably, both locations will spawn better items because they are accessed further along the story line, and you can loot the items dropped by the Crimson Lance as well. You can also run through the Descent (4 red and 1 white chest) and Eridian Promontory (6 red and 1 white chest), which nets you better experience and weapon proficiency boosts because of the ridiculous experience you gain from killing the various types of guardians. Same XBL GT -->Bipolarattorney 18:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC)